


inventory

by dreamerfound



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Inventory can be a little boring sometimes…
Relationships: Clint Barton/Kate Bishop
Kudos: 6
Collections: fan_flashworks





	inventory

**Author's Note:**

> written for fan_flashworks challenge #325: Correct

Kate tried to look like she was paying attention while Clint droned on about trick arrows and making sure you used the correct one for whatever you were facing at the time. She knew all of this. He’d given her this particular lecture before. More than once.

They were on the floor; gear sprawled all around them. It was snowing out and Clint had decided it was a good time to do inventory.

Kate did like watching him pontificate about the tools of their trade, even if she had heard it all before. His eyes got all sparkly and he used his hands an awful lot. She liked his hands. Sometimes she imagined -

Before she could talk herself out of it she leaned forward, grabbed hold of his shirt, and kissed him. Taken by surprise he tipped backward while managing to pull her on top of him. Oops. She adjusted her position so she was straddling him. This could work.

“Was I boring you, Hawkeye?” He moved his hands to her hips and smiled.

“Maybe a little, Hawkeye.” She kissed him again and this time he got with the program and kissed her back. This was definitely better than inventory.


End file.
